


Vid: Belief

by shirasade



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Belief</em><br/><em>Makes things true</em><br/><em>Things like you</em><br/><em>You and I</em><br/>-Belief, by Gavin deGraw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Belief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermine/gifts).



> For Märrie, who I'd never have met without our shared love of this pairing, and who was the first vidder I ever knew.
> 
> Logan and Marie were one of my very first OTPs after discovering online fandom. This is my tribute to their wonderful relationship (sadly underserved post-X1, as was Rogue in general), which will always have a special place in my heart.

**Music:** Belief, by Gavin deGraw (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kqu_qcZyiVU))

  
[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/x-men_wrbelief.zip) (.zip, 114mb) or [stream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-dBWiJn27M) (YT, with captions)

 **Texture:** [cutestockfootage.com](http://www.cutestockfootage.com/)

 **Sources:** X-Men the Movie, X-Men 2, X-Men: Last Stand, X-Men: Days of Future Past (Rogue Cut), X-Men Origins: Wolverine

 **Dialogue:**  
-Logan, come on, let's go!  
-Marie.  
-Logan.  
-Hello, Logan.  
-Rogue.  
-Marie.  
-I'll be back for this.  
-Logan!  
-Just be sure it's what you want.  
-It's what I want.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess technically this is an AU, since I fudged around with the material. But for me, this is totally (head)canon. :)


End file.
